


Good Enough to Eat

by turntechnologic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, GamTav - Freeform, Humanstuck, Ice Cream, M/M, really kind of bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechnologic/pseuds/turntechnologic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Tavros get some ice cream. Rated T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough to Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of sloppy cuz I did it late last night, but meh. It's a kind of request-thing/ prompt thing for my friend. Yay for ice cream fluff. (Except not really because I'm bad at fluff ahaha)
> 
> There might still be some awkward tense-changing I haven't corrected yet, so all errors are mine. Criticism is welcome.

The light summer breeze trails playfully through his long, dark hair. You smile as he glances over at you, and your face heats up when you realize you've been caught staring. He doesn't seem to mind, though, and lets a lazy grin spread across his face as he winds an arm around your shoulders. Ever so slightly, you lean into his warm embrace, your own smile growing by the moment.

The two of you walk in companionable silence, and you fail to resist the temptation of glancing at him once more. His purple t-shirt shows off his arms deliciously- they're stronger than one would assume, what for his apparent aversion to any and all forms of physical activity. The soft, cotton fabric appears to be determined to sneak up as far as possible, and the resulting glimpses of his hipbones, framed by low-rise black jeans is nearly enough cause for a heart attack. His eyes shone in the early summer sun, and the smile he wore was contagious.

"Alright, Tavbro, what in the fuck is up?" His voice rumbled through you - you hadn't noticed when or how but you had eventually leaned in far enough to rest your head against his side. You jerk back when you realized this, cheeks aflame, as you scrambled to distance yourself from your best friend and retracting from his arm.

"Uh, nothing much, Gamzee..." You nearly stutter, still working on gathering yourself together. He didn't appear to have noticed your proximity. You aren't sure if this is a blessing or a curse.

"What kind of ice cream can I help a brother get his motherfucking eat on with?" He asks, raking a hand through his windswept black hair. After a few steady breaths, you're able to respond.

"Uh, I like mint chocolate chip..." You avert your eyes when you talk to him, opting instead to focus entirely on your hands as you work to free your wallet from your back pockets.

"Woah, no. Hold up there, brother! No need to up and grab your wallet, I got this shit." Gamzee steps forward confidently and beckons for you to follow. The line is short, and the two of you make it up to the counter in due time.

"What can I get you guys?" The young man behind the counter smiled at you both. You offer a slight grin back as Gamzee orders your ice cream.

"I'll have a motherfucking chocolate and vanilla swirl, all coated in the glorious miracles that are those goddamn rainbow sprinkles on a fucking cone. And my best brother, Tavros, will have a bitchtits delicious mint chocolate chip, uh- cone." He swept his gaze over to the shorter and tanner of the two, reaffirming his preferences. 

"Just a moment..." The employee sighs, nose wrinkled in distaste for Gamzee's word choice. The customers step off to the side of the counter.

"Goddamn, Tavros, but you are looking all motherfucking kinds of beautiful today," Gamzee sighs as he settled himself against the wall, focusing on the shy teenager.

"Oh, uh, thanks..." You stutter, avoiding his eyes. Self-conscious now, you tug at the corner of your t-shirt and shuffle your legs against the rough concrete. He reaches forward and you think he's about to brush his hand through your hair once more, but the ice cream employee clears his throat from behind the counter. He rolls his eyes as he hands over the cones, accepting the money and returning the change.

Together, you and Gamzee stroll away from the ice cream shop, cones in hand. You lick yours slowly, savoring the minty chill. From beside you Gamzee works at his own treat, hell-bent on consuming every last one of the multicolored sprinkles that adorned his prize. Your eyes return to the ground, still slightly unsteady beneath your prosthetic legs. 

"You, Tavbro, look at this!" His excited voice cut through the air and you turned to face him, only to let out a short, surprised laugh. 

"Hahaha, Gamzee! You uh, you got some ice cream on your nose, here, I'll help..." You stretch over, fingers reaching out to brush across his features. Barely an inch away, he catches your hand and pulls you closer as your eyes lock.

His lips brush yours for a brief moment. His chapped lips are soft and warm, despite the ice cream he'd been eating. There is a cold shock across your cheek and when he pulls away you breathlessly stare as he wipes his smudged nose.

"Whoops, sorry, man. Got some ice cream on your cheek there, hold the fuck on," you nod, dazed, as his long fingers reach out and he thumbs across your cheek.

"Lookin' good, Tavros." He smiled, ducking down for another chaste kiss. This time you react, and your own lips move gently against his. He pulls back, smiling, before lacing his fingers through your own as you both continue on, each of you thinking how the other looked good enough to eat.


End file.
